


朋友

by egoismt



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU Dancers, AU Modern World, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 現代版 AU。當草帽一行成了舞團，故事由此展開......
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman, Koza (One Piece)/Nefertari Vivi, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_「我喜歡你。」_

_「......」_

_「我是認真的。」_

_「......」_

_「......﹝汗﹞」_

_「......」_

_「......你......」_

_「......對我而言......」_

_「？」_

_「你......只是朋友。」_

*****

火紅頭髮，火紅長裙。

火一般的媚笑，眼波流轉。

白襯衫，黑背心黑褲黑皮鞋。

綠眸燃燒，金色耳環搖曳生輝。

*****

「辛苦了。」魯夫微笑著張開雙臂迎向前來。

「魯夫！」

紅髮女子顧不得身上叮叮噹噹的行頭，飛也似地撲進魯夫懷中。

魯夫一笑，無視於女子還來不及卸下的濃重舞台妝，低頭往她臉頰就是一啄。

女子開心地笑著，不同於舞台上媚惑人心的艷笑，而是更自然、更柔和，發自心底洋溢著幸福的溫暖笑容。

「今天的演出你看了嗎？」

「嗯，我一直都在台下目不轉睛地看著喲！」

「感覺如何？」

「不愧是我的娜美，無可挑剔呀！」魯夫讚許地摸摸娜美的頭。

「又摸我的頭，我又不是小孩。」

娜美噘嘴抗議著，眼中的笑意卻是無法隱藏。魯夫大笑。

「抱歉啊！習慣了嘛！」

「一下台就迫不及待地親熱起來啦？小倆口還真是旁若無人哪！」

爽朗的笑聲響起，傑克.班.艾斯和達斯琪一行人魚貫而入，加上原有的工作人員，不算大的後台頓時略略顯得擁擠。

「大家都來啦？......咦？」

看穿娜美的疑惑，魯夫給出回答。

「王子和公主又應酬去了，騙人布跟著他們。」

「上校則去了訓練所。」艾斯接話。

「原來如此......」

「好了，妳也快去換衣服吧！待會大夥兒一塊慶功去。」

魯夫拍了拍娜美的背，後者溫順地點點頭，翩然離開。

「喲，索隆呢？」艾斯東張西望。

「在更衣室吧！一會兒就出來了。」魯夫氣定神閒地說。

「慶功......慶功......哇哈哈哈~~~」

傑克想著想著忍不住仰頭大笑。

班掏出慣抽的細長雪茄，點上火。

「別鬧過頭了，明天還要到 club 去表演哦！」

「嘖！真是個無趣的人。」

無視於傑克不滿的碎碎念，班咬著雪茄轉向魯夫。

「外面那群蒼蠅......」

「包在我身上。」魯夫豎起大拇指。

「啊！他出來了！」達斯琪指向更衣室，眾人的眼光隨之聚焦。

綠髮男子背著背包一身輕便地步出更衣室，乍然見到熟人的綠眸不適應地閃了閃，隨即回神，舉步走向大夥兒。

「辛苦了。」魯夫微笑著拍拍索隆的肩膀。

「還好。」

「既然還好，就破例跟我們去熱鬧一下吧？」

傑克摟著索隆的脖子興奮地提議。

趕在後者露出為難的神色前，魯夫便接過話去。

「破了就不叫 "例" 啦！對吧？索隆。」

索隆投以感謝的眼神，魯夫微微一笑。

「啊？又這樣？去嘛~~~人多才好玩呀~~~」

傑克不死心地企圖遊說，其他人則一副習以為常的表情。

班伸手搭住傑克的肩膀。

「夠了哦！人家還是會累的呀！讓索隆回去休息吧。」

「嗚......」

傑克眼中含淚地望著班，班神色自若地吐出菸圈。

「我好囉！走吧！」

娜美換上了休閒風的兩件式套裝，拎著小包包在門口招手。

「OK！動身吧！」魯夫微笑。

*****

灰藍色休旅車疾馳在夜晚的街頭。

任誰也想不到，這麼平凡的交通工具竟載著當今世上首屈一指的舞蹈團體 ── 梅利舞團；

更出人意料的是，原本應該相當文靜優雅的藝術家們，此刻竟為了方才甩掉記者的幾招飛車特技興奮地鼓譟不已。

「嗚哦哦哦~~~魯夫你開車的技術真是越來越讚了，不輸我這個作哥哥的哦！」

艾斯大笑，一旁的娜美忙著安慰死命抓住椅背雙眼緊閉，只差沒口吐白沫的達斯琪。

「我也好想開哦~~~嗚嗚嗚~~~」傑克再度含淚哽咽地道。

「省省吧你，要真讓你開車，我們賺的錢遲早都得拿去繳罰款的。」

班涼涼地回嘴，眾人大笑。

好吵......

正當索隆的忍耐快瀕臨崩潰邊緣時，休旅車在一棟公寓門前停了下來。

「到囉！」魯夫從駕駛座回頭說。

索隆逃難般帶點狼狽地下了車。

駕駛座的玻璃窗降下，露出魯夫溫和的笑臉。

「早點休息，明天見。」

索隆點頭，向車內其他人揮手道別。

休旅車呼嘯著離去。

索隆轉身步上台階。

開門，進房，點燈，關門。

將背包隨手往沙發上一扔，便逕自倒在床上閉起眼睛。

好累......

每次公演完，總是累得只想什麼都不管倒頭呼呼大睡。

真不懂這些人哪來的精神通宵玩樂。

索隆嘆口氣，伸手拿起放在床頭櫃上的遙控器，按下按鈕，室內唯一的燈光應聲熄滅。

睡吧......

柔柔的月光透過落地窗輕拂在綠髮男子沉靜的臉龐上，頰邊的耳環在陰影中微微地發著光。

（待續）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 熟睡中的索隆被某人吵醒......

「叮咚！」

熟睡中的男子毫無反應。

「叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚！」

熟睡中的男子皺起眉頭，翻了個身。

「索隆~~~我進來啦~~~」

十年如一日的嘹亮嗓音響起。

熟睡中﹝？﹞的男子用棉被蒙住頭，卻被人一把掀開。

「你果然又不換衣服就睡了，真是......起來啦！快起床！」

「......嗚......」

床上的男子發出模糊的哀鳴。

「醒了吧！娜美正在做早餐，你梳洗一下就過來吧！」

「......」

「還睡？」魯夫開始動手脫索隆的衣服。

「嗚哇！住手！我醒了！」索隆從床上彈起來，一臉驚恐。

魯夫有趣地盯著他看。

「真的？」

索隆怨恨的眼神就是最好的回答。

「很好，那我就先回去了，待會見。」

魯夫愉快地笑著，關上門，走回自己的家。

家？沒錯。索隆和魯夫不僅是舞者與經紀人的關係，而且也是同棟公寓的鄰居。

── 十五分鐘之後 ──

「叮噹！」

這回響的是魯夫家的門鈴，門外站著的是剛洗完澡髮梢猶帶水汽的索隆，眼神......清醒，甚至有點冷冽。

這才是平常的他。

「時間抓得正好。」

魯夫笑著開門，接著轉身走到餐桌邊坐下。

索隆反手關門，習慣性地掃視著這個每日必定造訪的空間，之後走向餐桌。

「早。」

娜美微笑著端上早餐，魯夫迫不及待地開動。

索隆朝娜美點頭致意，然後也自然地開始用餐。

平靜的早晨，瀰漫著足以名之為"幸福"的氣氛。

「今天的行程......早上練舞，下午學生會來，晚上去捧傑克的場，如何？」

魯夫邊吃邊盡責地報告著。

娜美放下叉子比了個OK手勢。

索隆猶豫了一會兒，點點頭。

「好！那就這麼決定啦！」

魯夫一口氣灌下一杯牛奶，用餐巾紙擦著嘴，起身。

「你們慢用，我去打幾個電話。」

「好忙啊......當經紀人真可憐。」娜美望著魯夫的背影開玩笑地說。

索隆沒答腔，迅速地解決早餐，起身將杯盤端入廚房清洗。

娜美盯著索隆，有點無奈。

「我說你啊......舞台上跟私底下真是差太多啦！不曉得那些舞迷們知道真相後會是什麼表情。」

索隆瞄了娜美一眼，擦乾雙手。

「多謝招待。我回去整理一下，待會車上見。」

娜美作了個 "請便" 的手勢，索隆朝魯夫點點頭，走出這個家。

雖然幸福，卻不是屬於他的地方哪......

*****

梅利舞團，由某財閥千金 K 小姐在幕後資助的專業舞蹈團體，主要由四個部門所構成。

說是 "部門"，其實也不過就是領銜舞者和經紀人的組合。儘管只有寥寥十一人，這舞團近年來卻以黑馬之姿迅速在藝文界打下半壁江山。

原因......技藝精湛不在話下，更重要的是......這舞團出了名的任性，陰晴不定難以捉摸。至少對記者們而言是如此。

但......那又怎樣？

只要它的新聞性存在一天，媒體們仍會心甘情願地蜂擁而至。

這種情況下，"為所欲為" 只會為它平添一抹傳奇色彩。

*****

旋轉著。旋轉著。

觥籌交錯。衣香鬢影。

一曲方歇，紳士們彎腰致意，淑女們微笑回禮。

只有在電影中才能見到的夢幻場面，此處真實上演。

金髮男子伸出右手，他那身著水藍色魚尾式雪紡紗晚禮服的女伴便很自然地將戴著長手套的纖纖玉手覆蓋在男子白皙的掌上。

男子低頭在女伴手背輕輕一吻。

「跳得好極了，美麗的公主殿下。」

人和身上顏色同樣清麗的女伴微微一笑，長長的藍色髮絲輕輕地顫動。

「你也很棒啊！王子先生。」

「辛苦了，香吉士、薇薇。」

騙人布結束和其他賓客的談話，邊招手邊向兩人走來。

「怎麼樣？還有精神去看傑克的歌舞秀嗎？」

「我無所謂，公主殿下妳呢？」

「嗯......今晚有點......」薇薇頰邊泛起淡淡的紅暈。

「這樣啊......寇沙要來接妳嗎？」

香吉士滿臉的遺憾表情逗得薇薇不住輕笑。

「那我們走吧，先送薇薇回老地方。」

騙人布比個手勢，三人相繼離去，徒留身後男男女女眷戀的視線。

管絃樂團開始演奏起另一首輕快的舞曲。

*****

club 裡，歡聲震天。

舞台上打扮花俏的妙齡女子一字排開，翻飛的裙擺，繽紛的舞蹈，不放浪卻極盡誘人的笑容撩撥著每個人潛藏的慾望。

白色高禮帽白色燕尾服的團長傑克擎著麥克風，遊刃有餘地控制著場面。

氣氛正熱到最高點，儘管已是深夜。

「嗚哦哦！每次看都覺得這傢伙真不簡單，炒熱氣氛功夫一流。」

騙人布捂著還未適應如此大音量的雙耳笑道，身後的香吉士看來倒沒有任何不適。

「他天生愛熱鬧嘛！這種事對他而言輕而易舉。」

班咬著細雪茄招呼二人就座。

這裡是整間 club 中唯一比較沒那麼吵的角落，橢圓桌上散放著啤酒、雞尾酒和幾個原本裝著下酒菜的盤子。

從凌亂的程度看來，其他人應該已到了好一段時間了。

「跟平常一樣？」班問道。

「嗯，謝謝。」騙人布回答。

香吉士心不在焉地點點頭，脫下外套，扯掉領結，鬆開領口和袖口的鈕扣，掏出菸，點火。

「呼......」看著白霧逐漸散去，身心這才感覺放鬆。

班伸手招來侍者，點完酒，侍者鞠躬退下。

「怎麼沒看見達斯琪他們？」

騙人布看著擠在舞池中亂跳亂扭的魯夫和娜美，隨口問道。

「格鬥大賽快到了，訓練所決定加強特訓，上校和艾斯都被抓去幫忙，達斯琪當然也免不了要跟著。」

班無謂地聳聳肩。

「你家公主呢？回家去了？」

「是啊。」騙人布微笑。

這麼乖巧而有教養的舞者是身為經紀人的驕傲。

酒送來了，香吉士撐起癱在沙發上的身子舉杯欲飲，這才注意到同桌某人投來的專注視線。

「......」視而不見，照樣喝酒。

都多少年了，這傢伙怎麼還是這樣？

明明都......說過了呀......

算了。仁至義盡。他要怎樣不干我的事。

這麼想著的香吉士，自顧自地將目光投注在舞台上。

和現場氣氛格格不入的距離感在蔓延，只是除了金髮和綠髮的男子以外，沒有人發現。

（待續）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 音響中傳出深具民族風味且節奏強烈的樂曲......

音響中傳出深具民族風味且節奏強烈的樂曲，木吉他帶起的旋律，人聲隨興地詠唱著異國的語言，在偌大的練習室中聽來竟有些許寂寥的況味。

紅髮女子在鏡前隨著樂音翩然起舞，手中的響板和腳下的皮鞋合奏出連綿的音串，時而激越如雨點，時而輕柔婉約幾不可聞。

星眸半閉，表情迷醉，令觀者彷若置身沙漠中，火堆旁，欣賞吉普賽女郎恣意的飛揚。

「喀」地一響，女郎流暢的動作瞬間凝結。男子上場，在女郎周圍旋轉著舞出傾慕的渴望。

自然擺動的肢體，專注而熱烈的視線，雙掌相擊時彷彿噴濺出火花。

音樂再變。女郎灼灼的目光猛然映入男子的眼中，狂野而媚惑的旋律，既是展現自身的美好，同時也是無言的邀約。

男子的動作亦由謙卑讚美轉而為霸道的獨占，一來一往間身影重疊交錯，纏繞的目光熾烈繾綣。

驀地，女郎別過視線，男子的表情寫滿了驚愕與不解。先是狂亂的糾纏，再是淒婉的懇求，最後則是滿溢的絕望。

而女郎，儘管舉手投足間飽漲著愛憐與不捨，昂揚的舞姿卻仍宣告著靈魂的不羈和自由。

吉普賽女郎啊......

與其當金絲雀被人關在籠中豢養，不如作孤傲的蒼鷹自在翱翔。

舞，就在兩人愛恨交織的對視下嘎然而止。

掌聲響起。是魯夫。

娜美關掉音響，露出微笑向他走去，索隆則無視於汗水就地仰躺下來閉目休息。

「你這舞痴也懂得什麼叫好？」娜美打趣地捏捏魯夫的鼻尖。

「當然啊！我雖然不會跳舞，卻也看得出舞的精神喲！」魯夫篤定地笑。

「真是......你這傢伙哪來這麼多的自信啊？不過，算你說對了，今天跳得真的很棒，狀況很好。」

娜美轉頭瞟了索隆一眼，後者毫無反應。

「待會要去吃午餐對吧？我去整理一下。」

接過魯夫手中的小提包，娜美遞出眼色，魯夫會意地點點頭，娜美一笑邁步離開。

魯夫走到索隆身邊，盤腿坐下。

「還好嗎？」

「......」

「每次看你跳舞，都覺得......你在燃燒自己的生命。」

「......」

「今天尤其嚴重。是因為昨晚見到他嗎？」

「！！」索隆猛然睜開雙眼。

魯夫盯著那對深邃的綠眸，看著它由濁重的顏色逐漸轉為清澄，又閤上。

魯夫嘆了口氣。

「......還是不行嗎？」

「......別管我。」冰冷的聲音響起。

「辦不到。」

重複了千百次的對話。重申了千百次的堅決。

能奢望......這份情誼永遠繼續下去嗎？

「......真任性。」

有種......平靜下來的感覺......

「嘻嘻，沒錯。」

*****

早上睡，下午練習，晚上教舞或應酬，然後在外遊蕩至天亮再回公寓睡覺的生活，習慣了也不覺得有什麼不好。

同樣是來來去去的人物和場景，同樣是消磨光陰，與其守在家裡盯著電視機，我選擇用更入世的方式揮霍生命。

反正錢、外貌、交際本領、吸引力，這些在社會上打滾的必備條件我一樣也不缺。既然能輕鬆的活著，何樂而不為呢？

誰曉得，這麼自給自足的我，這麼作息規律的我，竟然會......

都怪那該死的眼神。

「香吉士，怎麼在發呆？」騙人布的手在眼前晃動著。

「咦？啊？沒有啊！長鼻子你看錯了吧？」

「是睡眠不足吧。王子先生今天竟然有黑眼圈呢！」

「嗚~~~公主殿下，妳這麼說真是太傷我的心了。」

什麼時候開始的呢？

話語......無須思索地流洩而出......

「喂，不要緊吧？晚上的宴會指名要你們開舞耶！」

「放心啦！只要能獲得公主殿下的一個吻，我馬上活力充沛。﹝笑﹞」

「咦......？」

「開玩笑的啦！」

拉起薇薇的手背輕輕一吻。臉紅的她......真是可愛。﹝笑﹞

「這樣吧！這支舞練完就休息，離出發前大概還有兩個小時的自由時間，你就找地方睡一下吧！」

「謝囉~~~體貼的長鼻子經紀人。」

「不要再叫我長鼻子了啦！」

呵呵......是啊......是該好好收拾心情，回到現實中了哪......

*****

開門，進房，點燈，關門。

將背包隨手往沙發上一扔，便逕自倒在床上閉起眼睛。

累......卻睡不著。

伸手拿起遙控器將燈光熄滅。

沒有月亮的夜晚哪......

和那天一樣。被拒絕的那一天。

不明白......那傢伙到底是哪點吸引我呢？油嘴滑舌八面玲瓏的他，不正是我最討厭的類型嗎？

我們本該是最犯沖的組合啊！為何卻......忘不了他眼中的那抹寂寞......

拖泥帶水這麼多年，連自己想來也覺得好笑。

被拒絕了啊......都已經被拒絕了，不是嗎？始終無法死心，究竟是為什麼呢？

也曾想過要不計一切地將那抹即使笑著仍顯得憂鬱的湛藍強擁入懷中，這樣的覺悟卻在他的冷淡話語面前徹底崩毀。

朋友......只是朋友......是嗎？

一般人或許會衝上前去瘋狂傾吐自己的愛，盡一切的努力設法挽回，但那瞬間，我卻一個字也說不出口。

傷痕累累的自尊和靈魂，再一碰便要破碎。

我只能狼狽地逃離。

然後，躲起來過了幾天什麼也看不到什麼也聽不見什麼也吃不下怎樣都睡不著的，一片空白的日子。

直到魯夫找到了我，帶我回來。

之後，跳舞成了封閉自我唯一賴以宣洩的出口。

"燃燒生命"......魯夫說得一點也沒錯。

燒吧......

若是能將一切思念痛苦全消去，我不在乎燒到油盡燈枯形銷骨毀。

（待續）


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格鬥大賽結果出爐......

格鬥大賽結果出爐，由斯摩格和艾斯負責訓練的學生大獲全勝。

「慶‧功‧啊~~~」還沒離開會場，傑克就興奮地大叫大嚷。

「嘖，都多大的人了，還像個小孩子似的。」班咬著雪茄，臉上帶著微笑。

「呵呵，難得的好日子嘛！就別那麼拘謹了，今天要好好地大醉一場！對吧？上校。」

艾斯拍拍班的肩膀，轉頭望向同時抽著兩根雪茄的魁梧男人。

「那還用說。」

「啊啊~~~可是明天有拳擊有氧的班......」達斯琪慌慌張張地提醒著。

「不去。我要休息。」斯摩格一臉理所當然。

「怎麼這樣......」

眼見達斯琪急得快飆淚，艾斯安撫地拍拍她的頭。

「沒關係，我去帶就行了。今天妳就放輕鬆和大夥兒好好地狂歡一下吧！」

「艾斯~~~你真是個好人~~~﹝淚﹞」

「啊哈哈哈，當這種難搞傢伙的經紀人，也真是難為妳了，達斯琪。」

魯夫牽著娜美的手笑嘻嘻地說。

「哼！任性出名的你沒資格說我。」

「啊！那倒也是。」魯夫哈哈大笑，娜美一臉 "受不了這笨蛋" 的表情。

騙人布興高采烈地形容著剛才的比賽，薇薇帶著微笑﹝和耐心？﹞靜靜地聆聽。

前頭的人馬是如此地喧鬧，殿後的兩人間卻充斥著異樣的沉默。

嗚......可惡啊......

即使不想去管，這樣的沉默卻還是難受地叫人心煩。

得想想有什麼話題可聊才行......

香吉士狠狠地吸了幾口菸，搔搔頭。

想不出來啊~~~﹝抱頭﹞

腦筋不知怎地一片空白。

前面的人~~~等我啊~~~別讓我跟這個綠藻頭一起走啊~~~﹝內心狂喊﹞

彷彿感應到香吉士的求救，走在最前頭的傑克轉身咚咚咚地跑來，挽住索隆的手臂熱情地摩蹭。

「索隆啊~~~今天你逃不掉啦！來來來！給它喝個天翻地覆不醉不歸啊！哇哈哈哈哈~~~」

哦哦~~~傑克我愛你。﹝笑﹞

如釋重負的香吉士忍不住鬆了口氣，一抬眼，卻意外地捕捉到索隆眼底一閃而逝的哀傷。  
  
  


*****

班駕駛著灰藍色的休旅車在空無一人的夜路上疾奔，遠方的天際已濛濛地亮。

身後各種不同的鼾聲此起彼落，就連離開酒店時勉強算得上清醒的艾斯，此刻也在前座打著瞌睡，腦袋一晃一晃的。

哈哈，真是個精采的晚上。

班回想著，忍不住地微笑。

尤其是某兩個傢伙那不要命的狂飲。難得一見啊！平常如此冷靜的傢伙竟也有失控的時候。

左手握著方向盤，右手摸出魯夫在酒酣耳熱之際發給大家的公演入場券，用眼角餘光掃視著。

"佛朗明哥之夜

~Dance of Desire. Dance of Loneliness.~

領銜舞者：Zoro & Nami（梅利舞團）"

背面則標示了時間和地點。

新舞碼？所以魯夫堅持要大家去看？

不對，那古靈精怪的小子......事情絕不單純。

好，姑且就耐住性子看看你在玩什麼把戲吧！

「叩咚！」身邊傳來的巨響讓班嚇了一跳。

「唔~~~」艾斯睡眼惺忪地捂著額頭因撞上玻璃窗而腫起的大包。

「呼啊......」索性靠在玻璃窗上再度沉沉睡去。

嘖，這笨蛋！

班微笑。

看來專心把這些傢伙們送回家才是當務之急呢！啊！或許還得負責打起床電話......

唉......苦命啊......﹝淚﹞

*****

公演當晚，香吉士趕到時，Dance of Desire 已跳完，Dance of Loneliness 正要開場。

嘖！娜美小姐的部分沒了，我還來幹嘛啊？虧我趕得要死要活......

可惡！死長鼻子！要不是你千拜託萬拜託......

可惡！哪天我一定要你出錢請頓好料的以洩我心頭之恨！

嘴裡不住碎碎念的香吉士從工作人員手中接過撕去一角的票，伸手推開表演廳厚重的隔音門。

場內一片漆黑，所有人屏息以待。

唔~~~啥都看不見，大夥兒到底在哪呀？

「喀」一聲，強烈的白色聚光燈從舞台正中央潑灑而下，香吉士不自覺地抬手遮住眼睛。

適應了這接近刺眼的亮度，才看清佇立在舞台上的那個人。

綠色短髮，金色耳環，白襯衫從領口直敞到腰，露出結實而線條優美的軀體。

黑色長褲貼附著修長的雙腿，腳下的低跟黑皮鞋微微煥發出蠟質的黯淡光芒。

舞台上的人開始移動了。

閉著眼，踏出微弱的節拍，夢遊般地伸展著肢體。

正當香吉士懷疑這傢伙是真的在夢遊時，索隆驀地睜開眼睛。

黑暗中爆出一聲壓抑的驚嘆。

恨。是恨。

灼熱熾烈的恨意毫無保留地寫在索隆的臉上。

腳下的節奏變得激昂，和不知從哪傳出的狂亂吉他聲遙相呼應，充滿力道的身軀舞動著，似控訴，更似刀槍劍戟一下一下刺痛著觀眾的心。

_【是你先......引誘我的。】_

激越的舞蹈漸趨緩慢，原本彷彿要噴出火來的憤恨眼神此刻轉為深切的憂傷。

吉他聲悽愴地響著，旋律幽幽。綠髮男子對著黑暗的觀眾席伸出了雙臂，像對神祇無言地祝禱。

_【說啊！告訴我......為什麼......不愛我？】_

全場屏息。香吉士覺得表演廳裡好似什麼都不存在了，只有舞台上這人的痛排山倒海般襲來。

索隆的表情再度轉變，悠揚的樂聲響起，不同於方才的沉痛，這回的感覺是靜謐中帶著些許難以察覺的悲涼。

男子或跪或站，或拍手或旋轉，無法言喻的律動緊緊扣住每個人的目光。

_【而我愛你啊......儘管如此依然深愛著你。】_

輕柔的樂音，變淡、變淡，到聽不見的那一刻，索隆的眼已如一泓碧潭，再也激不起半點漣漪。

儘管是這般平靜彷彿亡者般的眼神，當男子停下身形，垂手而立，唇邊卻帶著一抹極淡而又極其溫柔的笑。

輕輕地，舉起右手，手掌朝上向前遞出。

_【所以，你要的自由，我給你。】_

一步，一步。

男子維持著這樣的姿勢慢慢地向後退出聚光燈的籠罩範圍。

灼目的白光轉為黯淡，終至完全熄滅。

一片靜默，而後劃破黑暗的熱烈掌聲盤旋，久久不散。  
  
  
（待續）


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 目睹了那場奪人心魄的舞蹈之後......

震動感喚醒了兀自呆呆盯著舞台的香吉士，他手忙腳亂地從口袋中掏出手機，這才發現偌大的表演廳裡只剩下自己一人。

「喂？」

「是我，魯夫。」

「啊！你們在哪？」

「這不重要。你知道後台的男更衣室在哪嗎？」

「呃......知道啊！以前比賽時有來過。幹嘛？」

「去找索隆，他在裡面。」

「去找......慢著，為什麼要我去找他？」

「......」

「喂？魯夫你還在嗎？」

「看了他的舞，你沒有任何感覺嗎？」

香吉士倒抽了一口氣，腦中頓時一片空白。

「......我......」

「去找他，把你的感覺告訴他，他在等著你。」

「......可是......我......」

「夠了吧！香吉士！你到底還要逃避多久？！」

吼聲震撼著香吉士的耳膜，也震撼著他的心。

「......」

「去吧！算是我這個作經紀人的請求。」

「......」

「拜託你。」

「......我知道了。」

*****

推開門，方才贏得滿堂彩的綠髮男子疲憊地抬了抬頭，看到是香吉士，又趴回化妝桌上。

「我來了。」

「嗯，我知道。」

「騙人，你在舞台上燈光那麼強哪看得見我？」

「是真的，我在燈亮前就站在舞台上，你一推門進來我就看到你了，畢竟在這有金髮的人不算多。」

「......聽魯夫說你在等我？」

「魯夫？啊！哦......嗯......」

什麼？！這反應是......死魯夫！竟敢騙我！

香吉士在心裡咬牙切齒。

可惡啊......要是被我逮到，看我不踢死你才怪！

「呃......」索隆勉強撐起上身癱靠著椅背，平靜地看著香吉士。

「那，有什麼感覺？」

「啊？」

「這支舞啊！」

「......」

正當香吉士考慮著該怎麼回答，索隆倒是先開了口。

「這支舞......或許會成為絕響。」

「咦咦？為什麼？」

「因為......我已經是這個樣子了啊！回不去了。」

「這個......樣子......？」

「你不懂嗎？」索隆嘆了口氣。

「情緒，沒了。從被你拒絕那一刻起所有的情緒，在我跳完這支舞時就全都放下了，再也跳不出來了。」

情緒......放下......？你到底在說什麼？

「所以，你能看到，我很高興。這支舞，本來我就打算只給你看。」

慢著......慢著！！我的腦筋轉不過來......這一切......到底是什麼意思？

「不好嗎？從今以後我們就是單純的朋友啦！這不是你所期望的嗎？」

我......所期望的是......單純的朋友？

_『......對我而言......』_

_『？』_

_『你......只是朋友。』_

是這樣嗎？因為這句話......讓你寧願捨去曾有的情感......寧願作個單純的朋友......只為了......我？

_『夠了吧！香吉士！你到底還要逃避多久？！』_

......天啊......我......

淚水，無法抑制地落下。

「？！」

「我......只是......不知道該怎麼辦啊！第一次......有人認真地說喜歡我......我不知道該怎麼辦啊！」

索隆怔怔地看著淚如雨下的香吉士，張口結舌。

「過慣了一個人的生活，現在要跟另一個人共享人生......這種感覺多可怕，你不明白嗎？

在一起固然很幸福，但萬一失去了呢？不就變得更加寂寞嗎？」

所以......我才一直遊戲人間啊！

沒有期待就不會失望......沒有獲得就不會失去......

「那......你......為什麼......」

「說 "你只是朋友"？！那是因為我不清楚自己的想法啊！

說 "我也喜歡你"，怕事後發現其實我不喜歡你會傷了你；說 "我不喜歡你"，又怕你會就此離去，連朋友都做不成......所以，至少 "朋友" 是確定的吧？」

「笨蛋，你可以說 "給我時間考慮" 呀！」

「你才是笨蛋，那個時候我哪想得到那麼多呀！更何況，就算要來了考慮的時間又怎樣？

我那時根本拒絕去想，一心一意只求維持現狀，爭取時間只會是拖延戰術而已啊！」

但現在我想通了，我不要只是單純的朋友......

所以......拜託......不要在我終於認清自己時說你對我已經......

「......傷腦筋。」

「？！」

「我這種狀態......對什麼都沒感覺的狀態......不知道會持續多久啊......」

「......」

是嗎......？來不及了嗎......？

我們......終究只能是朋友嗎？

索隆起身，走到低頭垂淚的香吉士面前，突然伸手抱住他。

很輕很輕，僅止於朋友式的擁抱。

「！！」

「如果你希望的話，從現在開始也不遲呀！」

「啊？」

「就從朋友作起，慢慢培養對彼此的信心......我想時機到了一切就會水到渠成吧！」

「......」

香吉士抱緊索隆，輕輕地綻開了安心的微笑。

「哦！抱得這麼緊是表示......你願意囉？」索隆促狹地笑道。

香吉士一把推開索隆，附贈一個白眼。

「哈哈！那就別哭了吧？眼淚鼻涕全沾在我衣服上，好噁心哦！」

「還敢說！你那件浸滿汗水不知多久沒洗的白襯衫才夠格稱得上是噁心咧！混帳傢伙！」

門外，一群身為藝術家卻幹著偷聽勾當的傢伙們終於露出了釋懷的笑容，心滿意足地離開門邊。

「好！可以去慶功啦！」魯夫笑著伸伸懶腰。

「魯夫啊~~~」

「啥事？」

魯夫一派悠閒地轉過身，看到是香吉士，臉都綠了一半。

「好小子，膽敢騙我啊你！不想活了嗎？」香吉士摩拳擦掌。

「啊！這種小事......﹝退退退﹞......就別計較了嘛！﹝溜﹞」

「別跑！今天不宰了你我就不叫香吉士！﹝拔足狂追﹞」

「哇哈哈哈~~~魯夫好笨~~~」傑克開心大笑。

班站在傑克身後涼涼地道：「你有資格說別人嗎？」

斯摩格吐出一口菸。

「哼，全都是笨蛋。」

艾斯苦笑著心想：「還真的咧......啊！難道連我也算進去了嗎？﹝汗﹞」

......你說咧？﹝笑﹞

  
《全文完》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 敬告讀者：
> 
> 一、這是我第一篇現代版暨第一篇索香。
> 
> 二、本文角色個性與原著有明顯的出入。
> 
> 三、佛朗明哥是我最愛的舞沒錯，但我畢竟只是個外行人，對細部動作描寫的功力也有待加強。因此，涉及專業知識的橋段，請以寬容的心情看待。
> 
> 四、我掛了......為了這篇整整耗上兩天......（昏）
> 
> 那麼，請多指教。
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
